TXN
by AthrunYuy
Summary: Takaya is waiting for Noae to return after leaving him at the docks...Yaoi fluff, Warning maybe spellinggrammar errors.


Disclaimer: I don't own Mirage of Blaze, nor do I claim to. TakayaXNaoe. Yaoi get together.

Takaya returned home after their battle with the Hojo clan, exhausted. Exhausted from the fight and his thoughts. Naoe consumed his thoughts at every moment. He couldn't get him out of his mind. '_I love you…' _ His words rang in his head. Even in his dreams, that scene played repeatedly. Frustration loomed within him causing the last of his pillows to fly across the room. "I don't get it!" He let out an angry growl gripping his hair in fury. "He doesn't love _me. _He loves Kagetora! So why?" He bawled curling up into a ball on his side. "Why do I hurt so much when he leaves? Why?" Tears spilled out of his eyes as his overwhelming emotions took control. He wrapped himself tighter in the coat Naoe had left him; taking in its sent that was Naoes alone. He basked in the comfort it left him. The coat was his only form of warmth. His blankets had long been thrown to the floor meeting the same fate as the pillows. All he had left was his boxers and Naoes coat. Takaya cried himself to sleep for the fourth time since he has been back.

Takaya woke hours later to the sound of the doorbell. He peered through his bangs, straining to hear who was there. He heard Yu asking to see him. He heard his sister tell him that he still wasn't available and to try again tomorrow. Takaya sighed in relief. He wasn't ready to get up; let alone see anybody. His sister at lease left him be, for which he was most grateful. Seconds later, he drifted back to unconsciousness.

The next time he woke he couldn't for the life of him tell what day or time it was. It was dark except for the table lamp on his desk across the room. He didn't remember ever turning it on. He tried lifting his head to look but it was futile; he was too weak to even lift his hand. He felt warmer and couldn't think why. His brain couldn't form any conscious thought. He tried moving once again but this time a hand stopped him holding his wrist. Takaya began to panic; eyes going wide in fear. Someone was holding him! He was too weak for this. He couldn't even yell if he wanted to. No words would form.

The figure leaned over him brushing the side of his face comfortingly, whispering words he couldn't make out. He felt paralyzed. He didn't know who was behind him until an unmistakable scent hit his nose. 'Naoe.' He breathed a sigh of relief.

Naoe lay back on his side again turning Takaya over with him so his head was now resting on his shoulder. "Are you awake this time?" he asked in a gentle voice, rubbing Takayas back soothingly. Takaya tilted his face up to look at Naoe, trying to force the words out of his mouth but couldn't. "Shh. It's alright now. I'm here." He said with a great sadness in his eyes, hugging him tighter to his side. "It's been eight days…" He started beginning to choke up with emotion. "You're weak because you haven't been eating." He sighed, trembling. "You also still have a fever." He added checking his temperature by placing his palm against his forehead. Takaya blinked his eyes shut, savoring the feeling of Naoes palm against him. He felt so relax being in his arms. So safe. Takaya curled closer to Naoe craving the warmth that was radiating from his body. He felt so cold and couldn't stop the shivers that were emerging. He could tell that he now had blankets wrapped around his body but it did nothing to ease the cold. "You're still burning up." Naoe said with fear as he sat up gently placing Takaya on a pillow. Takaya protested the sudden cold that came when he moved away. Naoe hurriedly undressed down to his boxers and climbed back into bed. He had to pry Takaya out of his curl so he could get close to him. When he had came in over a full day ago all Takaya had on was his coat. He decided to keep that on him when he had resistance from Takayas half-conscious sleep. He managed to straighten him out and slid himself in skin to skin under the flaps of the coat. Takaya growled at him wanting to push him away but his body wanted him closer. He was too weak to fight him. Naoe tucked his head under Takaya chin wrapping himself as close as he could to his fever ridden master. "Don't worry. It's just until you cool down." Naoe assured him; feeling him relax at his words. "Your fever is too high. It has been this way for over a day." He coaxed, lightly rubbing warmth into Takayas goose-bumped arms.

"Where have you been?" Takaya asked half in slumber welcoming fully the feel of Naoe against him. "You left me…" he tried to say more but was too weak.

Naoe was hesitant with his reply. "I didn't want your rejection again." He said truthfully, staring ahead at the wall beside the bed.

"You're not scared now?" Came Takayas mumble reply. Naoe gulped knowing it was true. Instead of answering him, he settled with a heavy sigh. Kagetora would only laugh and torture him more if he admitted anything else to him of his weakness. He wasn't going to let his emotions get in the way again. He feared that he will suffer for another 400 years. "Naoe, I fear you." Takaya said suddenly.

"Why?" He provoked.

Naoe listened for another minute to Takayas heavy breathing before he replied, eyes still closed. He doubts he even knew what he was saying out load. "I think I love you. But…"

"But…" He encouraged.

"You don't love me." He admitted. Naoe was about to object but was cut off. "You love Kagetora, not me." He relaxed again. "I'm Takaya too." He mumbled. Naoe didn't know how to reply. He felt Takayas arms come up and wrap around his shoulders weakly, holding him to his chest.

"If it makes any difference," Naoe started; "Out of all of the people you have become, you are the one keeps me loyal and in love with you. You are Kagetora, but Takaya makes you…" He couldn't find the words.

"So even though I'm not the Kagetora you know, you still love me?"

"That's right." He replied at a whisper.

"Then will you stay with me."

"I'll protect you for as long as you need me." Naoe advised lifting his head up to look at his master who had already fallen asleep once again.

They didn't wake again for hours. Their positions switched; Takaya was now curled around Naoe using his now shirted chest as a pillow. Once Takayas fever broke he dressed so not to scare him when he woke again. In a fevered state of mind, he doubts that he would remember their earlier conversation. Takaya woke first still feeling weak. His heart couldn't help but speed up as the realization of who his pillow was hit him. Naoe felt him stir, waking easily to the slight movement. He had managed about 2 hours of sleep since he had gotten there now over two days ago. "You look tired." Takaya said poking Naoes cheek just below his heavy eyes.

"How are you?" He asked trying to prop himself up against the head board, but failed.

"I'm fine." Takaya replied rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What day is it?"

Naoe forced his eyes open to look at his digital watch. His eyes squinted to clear the hazy numbers. "7:33 pm."

"Day?"

"Thursday." He added slumping back down again, closing his eyes.

"That's…." He counted mentally. "9 days!" He looked up at Naoe in shock turning to lay on his stomach to look up at him. "When did you get here?" He asked with a puzzled look.

Naoe cracked open his eyes and peered down at him through his long bangs. "Umm, three days ago." He replied having to think about it. With a sigh, he pried himself up making to get out of bed. "I'll be right back." He said walking out of the room. He returned minutes later with a tray with a bowl and juice. Takaya was sitting up against the headboard when he got back, watching his every move. Naoe sat beside him placing the tray over his lap. "You need to eat." He said tiredly suppressing a yawn. Avoiding his eyes as he lean up to check his forehead for the fever. "You haven't been eating and that fever seems to be gone, so…" He was stopped in his babbling when Takaya caught his chin with a hand.

"I remember." He said calmly turning Naoe to face him. He leaned closer towards him making it imposable for Naoe to avoid him. "Thank you." He breathed just before their lips met in a feather light kiss. Naturally, Naoe deepened the kiss until they became breathless. "Pervert." Takaya laughed still holding Naoe in his hands.

"Sorry; 400 years." He said pulling away and handing him a napkin. "Eat." He ordered heading towards to joined bathroom…..Possibly TBC.

3


End file.
